Dear Jeon
by mafiakangkung17
Summary: Mereka bilang kau adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia. Mereka menerka-nerka perjuangan apa yang pernah kau lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan bertanya, bagaimana bisa kau yang hanya pemuda biasa merebut hatiku yang notabene idola sejuta kaum hawa. Dear, Jeon, apa kau punya jawabannya? SVT. Meanie. BxB. DLDR!


_Dear Jeon,_

 _Tolong ajarkan aku bagaimana mencintaimu dengan teramat sangat sederhana._

 _Dengan kata-kata penyejuk yang mampu aku percaya._

 _Bahwa sakit yang kutanggung lantaran mencintaimu bukanlah sebuah perkara._

 _Bahwa kenyataan jika dunia dan semesta yang menentang hubungan ini bukan alasan untuk melepasmu bahagia._

 _Aku takut kehilanganmu? Tentu saja._

 _Tapi yang lebih kutakutkan lagi adalah pupusnya harapanku untuk bertahan di sampingmu._

 _Tapi untuk saat ini aku masih bisa menahannya. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya._

 _Maka, sampai waktu itu tiba, aku memohon kepadamu agar tak pernah melepaskan pandangan mata indahmu dariku. Agar tak pernah berjalan memunggungiku. Agar tak pernah beranjak dari ruang yang kubuat khusus di dalam hatiku._

 _Dari aku,_  
 _Yang selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintamu._

 _-Kim Mingyu-_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Dear, Jeon © mafiakangkung**

 **SEVENTEEN © Pledis Ent.**

 **Pairing : Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo** **(Meanie)**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning :**  
 **SemiAU, NC18, Typo(s), Bahasa, deskripsi alay,** _ **boyslove, mostly**_ _ **Mingyu's point on view, meanie in**_ _ **our**_ _ **area!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Pg. One**_

Kau tahu apa yang paling mengerikan dari sebuah kehidupan?

Saat kau tak menyadari jika waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Kenangan, rahasia, dan harapan tergerus begitu waktu beranjak meninggalkan semuanya. Sekalipun kau tersadar, dunia sekitarmu sudah berubah, bahkan secara diam-diam hidupmu pun ikut berubah.

Tanpa mengurangi segala gengsi, aku mengakui diri sebagai satu dari jutaan orang yang juga mengalami hal itu.

Ya, perkenalkan, namaku Kim Mingyu. Tahun ini usiaku genap 24 dan aku ingin sedikit berbagi cerita pada kalian, bahwa aku pernah menjual masa remajaku lantaran ambisi sesaat.

Sebenarnya, kata 'pernah' terlalu manipulatif untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sebab, faktanya sampai sekarang aku masih menjual sisa waktu yang kumiliki untuk sebuah ambisi tak pasti.

Bahwa aku ingin dicintai sebagaimana manusia yang layak. Bahwa aku ingin diakui oleh dunia dan juga 'dirinya'.

Setidaknya semua berjalan normal pada awalnya. Aku melakukan rutinitas harian sebagai murid sekolah menengah pertama, berangkat pagi dan pulang sore seusai bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Semua baik-baik saja, hidupku berjalan indah seperti bocah kebanyakan. Hingga sebuah kejutan datang dari bocah lelaki yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat karib yang tiba-tiba menghampiri untuk menyatakan perasaan;

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Mingyu."_

Sebagai bocah yang masih terlalu polos untuk mengartikan situasi yang sedang terjadi, begitu pula dengan tindakan apa yang pantas aku hadapi, ketololanku kala itu benar-benar payah. Bukan ungkapan terima kasih atau senyum manis karena bahagia mendengar seseorang menyukaiku sebagai balasan, aku justru menolaknya.

Ya, aku menolak ungkapan dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo dengan kalimat yang tak kalah tololnya.

 _"Jangan mencintaiku, hyung. Jangan pernah menyukaiku sebelum aku pantas untuk kau cintai."_

Siapa yang menyangka, karena kalimat bodoh yang kulontarkan itu akan berdampak pada masa depanku. Sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu aku justru mempertanyakan kata 'layak' yang kujadikan alasan dulu.

Aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri, apakah aku sudah layak untuk menjadi seseorang yang pantas Jeon Wonwoo cintai?

Dan jawabannya?

Semua masih menjadi misteri.

"Kau harus mengambil peran itu, Kim Mingyu. Jika tidak, karirmu di dunia seni peran akan padam. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kau harus bertahan."

Kulihat Jeonghan mondar-mandir di hadapanku. Di tangannya sebuah koran yang juga berada di atas pahaku. Aku belum membacanya, tapi aku tahu jika _headline_ memuat berita mengenai kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan aktor muda berbakat rehat sehingga terpaksa menghentikan semua aktivitasnya.

Atau mungkin berita lain mengenai betapa nahasnya nasib seorang Kim Mingyu yang terpaksa mundur dari _big project_ dengan sutradara dunia. Atau siapa kandidat yang pantas menggantikanku dalam peran yang susah payah kudapatkan hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Sayangnya, dari satu pun berita yang ada di media, tidak ada yang membahas mengenai kondisi hatiku, bahwa di balik berita duka yang menimpa seorang aktor bernama Kim Mingyu, aku sebagai manusia biasa bernama Kim Mingyu justru merasa sangat lega.

Entah mengapa.

"Sekeras apapun kau memaksa, aku tetap tidak akan mengambil peran apapun. Aku benar-benar ingin rehat, Jeonghan hyung. Apa kau masih belum mengerti juga?"

Namun sayang, di balik kekhawatiranku dengan masa lalu. Aku justru lebih khawatir dengan tindakan Jeonghan setelah mendengar penuturanku sesaat tadi. Matanya menatapku nyalang, seolah aku adalah makhluk yang harus segera dibumihanguskan.

"Jangan gegabah, Kim Mingyu! Aku tidak akan menjadi manajer jika membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya. Dengar, ini bukan perkara komisi, tapi aku peduli dengan karirmu. Kau masih muda, kau masih punya mimpi yang belum tercapai. Dan sekarang, kau menyerah begitu saja? Mana Kim Mingyu yang kukenal tujuh tahun lalu? Kim Mingyu yang selalu menatap dunia seolah tidak ada hari esok dan selalu mengerahkan segala cara untuk bertahan?"

"Tapi aku punya tubuh yang cedera, Yoon Jeonghan," dan tentu saja hati yang terluka meski aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa. "Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri lebih dari ini."

Jeonghan tak membalas kalimatku, tatapannya berubah menjadi sedikit bersalah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat suasana menjadi kacau, tapi memang inilah kondisi hatiku yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa seorang aktor muda berbakat bernama Kim Mingyu yang dicintai oleh masyarakat Korea sedang mengalami masa sulitnya. Kurasa inilah akhir dari semua perjuanganku. Akhir dari keringat dan darah yang terkucur selama sepuluh tahun mengadu nasib di dunia hiburan.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masa lalumu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa bahwa ini adalah akhir yang harus kuhadapi dengan lapang dada. Aku benar-benar butuh berhenti."

Jeonghan menggeleng. Lalu bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan membelakangiku.

"Dua bulan. Kuberikan waktu dua bulan untuk kau melakukan apa saja yang kau suka. Tapi setelah itu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk lari, karena aku akan menyeretmu lagi dalam industri ini."

Tak sadar ujung bibirku perlahan terangkat membentuk senyum lebar. Berbanding terbalik dengan denyut menyakitkan yang bersarang di kaki dan tanganku yang dililit perban dan gips.

Seminggu yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan ringan, hanya kecelakaan mobil saat melakukan pengambilan adegan—yang entah mengapa membuat gempar satu agensi tempatku bernaung.

Selama sisa waktu itu, kuhabiskan banyak hal di rumah sakit, seperti salah satunya menikmati berita yang hilir mudik mengenai kecelakaanku entah melalui televisi, media cetak, dan internet. Dalam sekejap aku sudah menggegerkan seantero dunia hiburan. Menjadi bahan perbincangan seluruh pemirsa dan netizen di Korea.

Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka, seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo menanyai kabarku. Mengirim pesan atau bahkan menjenguk kawan lama, sebagai formalitas mungkin?

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang aktor, sejak itu pula aku menjadi jauh dengannya. Tanpa sadar aku memutus hubungan dengannya. Tanpa komunikasi, aku membiarkan waktu merenggut segalanya, termasuk kenangan masa remaja yang kuhabiskan dengan Jeon Wonwoo dulu.

Aku sadar bahwa dalam waktu sepuluh tahun itu ada banyak hal yang tertinggal bahkan terabaikan.

Tapi tidak dengan ungkapan perasaan Wonwoo yang entah mengapa masih menjadi alasanku untuk bangkit dan berharap. Meskipun aku ragu, barangkali sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku memperbaiki.

Setidaknya, tidak untuk kali ini.

Tidak akan ada lagi Kim Mingyu yang melarikan diri.

.

.

.

 _ **-TBC-**_


End file.
